Pray for Rain
by Persephonegone
Summary: Respected as the God of Prophecy, Apollo has trouble dealing with being the god everyone loves, but does not want.


_**Pray for Rain**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Foresight**_

* * *

Once again, he was left with the task of summoning his sister from the depths of the forest she so loved.

It had been hours since he had last seen her, but it felt like much more.

He made a quick entrance into the forest, his instincts leading him to her location.

He stopped short of the clearing that she occupied, opting to watch her before announcing himself. It had become a habit he had developed as a child.

She was removing a lodged arrow from a tree, but her eyes were not focused on it. Instead, her gaze was on something behind her.

He reflected his gaze to the object of her attention. A scowl dominated his face. He was sure it was unbecoming of his handsome features, but it fitted his attitude upon seeing the object in which her attention was given.

"Orion you are one of the most entertaining…"

"Artemis!"

He allowed his voice to permeate the air for only a second, realizing that his interruption garnered no action from the pair.

He entered the area in which the pair stood, focusing his eyes on her.

" I hope I am not interrupting anything dear sister."

He refused to look at the man to his left. His eyes followed her gaze as it moved from the man to his own.

"No, you are not dear brother. Would you like to join us?"

" I hope that you do…"

"Do not become familiar with me!"

The venomous tone in which he spoke to the man did not escape her ears.

"Brother, is something wrong?"

"May I speak to you in private?"

The words took on a sense of unnecessary urgency.

"Brother…"

"May I speak to you in private?"

He said the words in a more threatening tone. The threat of what exactly, was unknown to even him.

She nodded her head, motioning the man to leave their presence. After the man's footsteps disappeared, he spoke.

"You ought to teach that dog of yours respect."

She narrowed her eyes, "That dog?"

"Yes, that…"

She began walking away from him, in which he proceeded to grab her arm.

She glared at him, "Let me go Apollo."

"I am not done talking to you!"

"Let me go!"

"No!"

He heard the smack before he felt it. His left cheek felt like an intense heat had settled on it before pain followed. Apollo let her arm go, cradling his cheek in his hand.

The action had shocked him. Not because it was unexpected, but because she had not hit him in anger, in years.

She stared at him before turning to pick up her things.

"You have succeeded in ruining my afternoon dear brother. I hope that you are happy."

After collecting her things, she stormed off into the direction that the man had earlier.

It was a while before Apollo returned to Olympus for the comfort of his own room. He locked himself in, ignoring several concerned inquires.

None of them were from her, so they did not matter.

A knock came at the door, he was prepared to tell the person to leave him be, before he heard the voice.

"Dear brother, will you let me in?"

He hated the fact that he ran to the door, but anything to let her know she was forgiven, was worth the embarrassment.

He let her in, not before embracing her.

He spoke into her shoulder, "I apologize dear sister for my actions."

She pushed him to arms length from her.

"I am the one who should apologize. I should have never hit you."

He smirked, "it did not hurt anyway."

She lifted her brow, " oh, is that so?"

As if they were children again, she began to tickle her brother.

Through bouts of laughs, Apollo professed, "alright, it hurt!"

Artemis stopped tickling him. "I know it did."

Apollo could barely contain the laughter in his voice, "I think I should tell mother."

Artemis voice rose in mock surprise, " and whom do you think she will believe, hmm? The troublemaker, or the responsible older sister?"

He offered a pout at her analysis before a servant telling them their mother requested interrupted them.

He offered her his arm to link her own in, "shall we test your theory dear sister?"

She linked her arm in his, "we shall, _little_ brother."

* * *

_**A/N: I wanted to write a story about Apollo, so here it is.**_


End file.
